


Unhinged

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Julian Larson and his Five Boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: Julian Larson has two birthdays and his boyfriends want him to take both days off. Since he doesn't know how to properly take a break, they strike a deal. Grand displays of affection is their forte. This is what happens before they get there.





	Unhinged

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote a song fic lmao.   
> Motivate - Little Mix

Julian Larson had two birthdays. One everyone in the world greeted him on. The one where he rented a whole venue with paparazzi skittering outside. The one that could be seen from a million angles. The one everyone dressed up for. 

Then there was a real one. The one where he’d have brunch with his mother and dinner with his father. The one where he’d sit in his house and eat a cake all by himself. The one that could only be documented by a stray Insta-story or tweet that didn’t make the news. The one where the people closest to him begged for him to take the day off when he’d already packed his schedule. 

What Julian Larson did on the real birthday was his prerogative. Often, he’d say, “They don’t know it’s my birthday. If I start taking breaks on this day in particular, people are going to notice.” Like it was the most logical and obvious thing in the world. 

Clark was never successful in convincing Julian to do something he didn’t want to do. Now that he was in a polyamorous relationship with Julian and his bandmates, his methods of persuasion was multiplied by four. Suffice it to say, Julian’s conviction was more pliable these days. 

“Two gifts,” Julian said after relenting. “Big ones. And buying me pretty and expensive things won’t cut it this year,” he added, interrupting Corey. 

They were on a conference call. As usual, Julian was on location for a miniseries he was annoyingly coy about and Sinny wouldn’t stop trying to guess. Meanwhile, Clark had Raven on his chest. Sinny was in Hawaii with family. Mikey was at a podcast convention. Corey was at a different acting gig just thirty minutes away from their manor. This was the only time they could squeeze in this conversation for the final blow. 

Sinny scoffed. “I feel offended. Brilliant displays of affection is literally our brand.” 

“I’m actually counting on it.” Julian grinned and winked. Clark’s chest squeezed. He watched as everyone on the screen swooned in their own way. Sinny looked away from the screen, blushing. Corey visibly sighed. Mikey’s brows rose. Raven leaned into his chest and held him tighter. Clark missed him, but what continued to surprise him was how much he missed the others. Though all in all the time they spent apart was miniscule, Julian’s presence completed them in a way that it hadn’t before. 

“I miss you all,” Clark said before he could help himself. Raven snorted and slapped his chest. 

“Gross,” Julian replied, laughing. As the others joined in, teasing him, mocking him, all it did was remind him how quiet the house had been for the last couple of days. 

Julian ended the call just in time for his next scene, though he joked that he timed it so they could plan this extra special birthday surprise. 

When his screen went black and his square disappeared, there was a moment’s pause before Sinny said, “Okay, so I know that you all vetoed this when I suggested it for a music video but—”

Clark dragged a hand down his face. “We are not going to skydive through a fireworks display.” Sinny groaned and threw his arms in the air. 

“There’s a way to choreograph those things, you know,” Raven chimed. 

“Don’t encourage him.” Clark nudged him with a shoulder. “We’re trying to surprise Julian, not kill him.” 

“Whatever you say, Mom,” Raven said with a fake sneer. 

“It’ s Daddy, and you know it,” Clark retorted. 

Raven dropped his jaw and Corey laughed in the background. “Man, wait until I get home, please.”  

* * *

Clark almost forgot how grueling it was to learn a choreographed routine while singing the song. He also almost forgot how attractive Sinny was when he danced. 

What started off as a passing joke from Corey turned into a manic look in Sinny and Raven, which in turn became a few phone calls, a few reservations, a few favors, and a booking. After they dropped the boyband branding and picked up their instruments, never in a million years did he think they would ever look back, much less come back to it. Not that the choreography was the same family friendly model this time around. Their old management wouldn’t have let them do anything as raunchy as this with tear off clothes, one too many suggestive gyrations, and chairs that were seeing more action than fuckboys who have no idea how to respect a woman. 

Sinny was always the best dancer out of them. Clark couldn’t stop watching him pick up the choreography with a type of ease that had Clark sweating more than anticipated. Raven was always the worst. He tried his best but his limbs didn’t cooperate well. Now that he was rusty as all hell, Clark and the others couldn’t help reminiscing loudly and in jest. Raven laughed with them, though Clark more so saw it as an excuse to touch the others. 

It wasn’t like the people at the dance studio were watching. They made it a point that this was for a secret project. Most professionals would leave well-enough alone. Still, Clark made sure that they used all the blinds in the room, including the one at the door. Though they would be performing what essentially was a stripper routine for Julian (and perhaps on Julian—they hadn’t decided how close to the edge they were going to take it), they could still get away with them being them. This was tame compared to the other shenanigans they pulled.

Clark lost himself to a memory of them jumping into a pool of jello after watching a YouTube video about it before Mikey snapped him back into reality. 

“Okay.” Sinny clapped upfront by the speakers. His neck was red with exhaustion. Sweat highlighted every motion of his arms as he ruffled his damp hair then slid a plastic headband on. Clark gulped. “Last round. Wanna practice with singing this time?” 

“Sounds good,” Clark said. The others nodded, grabbing their microphones—a couple of water bottles, an overly sturdy phone case, a comb, and a deodorant stick. 

“Am I going to play Julian at the end again or…?” Raven said. 

Sinny laughed. “You just want to feel Mikey’s hot, hot body on you as he sings” Mikey, still the tiniest bit bashful, looks away with a pleased smirk. Clark flashed back to the night he came back from the convention.

Raven shrugged. “You’re not wrong.” 

“I’ll be Julian at the end, you need to practice more than I do,” Sinny retorted as he scrolled through his phone for the music. 

“You sound like him already,” Raven countered. “And to think, just a couple of years ago, the internet ripped you to shreds for being the worst actor they’ve ever seen on Nickelodeon.” 

“Ooh, I’ll get you back for that one.” Sinny glared playfully over his shoulder. Raven blew him a kiss. 

“Okay kids, let’s get into our places,” Clark said with a tightness in his voice that mirrored the impending tightness in his sweats. 

“Sure thing, Daddy,” Corey muttered behind him. Clark turned just in time to watch him straddle the chair. 

“You know what, Pearson,” Clark began. 

“Let’s all keep it in until we get home, my loves” Raven called from a chair at the end of the row. Clark straddled one of the middle seats right beside Mikey. They took their poses. The center chair was for Sinny, who ran to it while the intro-music played. He flipped the deodorant in his hand, eyes lingering on Raven. On his cue, he took a few steps forward, dragging his chair behind him. In the background, Mikey’s steady beat and Corey’s bass punctuated his motions. The song they were covering didn’t have this in the beginning but they had to make an entrance somehow. 

Sinny put one foot up on the chair. It wasn’t quite Julian’s ass—that was a wonder of the world that could barely be rivaled—but the curves were beguiling nonetheless. He leaned on his knee. Clark reminded himself that this was a rehearsal, hand clenched around his water bottle. 

 

_ He struts like a, struts like a baller  _

_ We switching every kind of pose up _

_ Highways and country lanes, we roll up  _

_ He give it to me any way that I want it, babe _

_ Any way that I want it _

 

Sinny moved and sang seemingly without losing his breath. The choreography clicked into place. Clark tried to focus on his own steps. He succeeded for the most part. In some parts, he just couldn’t stop staring Sinny’s performance. Especially when he slid to his knees. Clark’s stomach constricted at memories that involved Sinny on his knees. 

Maybe it was the song. Maybe it was way too late for him to be exerting this much effort on his body. Maybe it was the Redbull. Any which direction the blame came from, Clark’s mind was swirling to a place not conducive for remembering his steps. 

He tried to focus as Raven went into the pre-chorus. He was a beat late at getting off his seat but managed to catch up. 

 

_ When he moves in, I cave in _

_ Want him to dive in my ocean _

 

Behind them, Corey and Mikey provided back-up while him and Sinny danced. Sinny was still on the floor. Clark was behind Raven, who was wearing a button up that was falling off his one shoulder. Their tear away costumes weren’t ready yet so they had to make do. As Raven continued to sing, Clark mimed tearing at the shirt and pulled it off. Raven leaned into the motion, neck stretched as he sang the last lines. His hand lingered on Raven’s free hand as the fabric fell to the floor. Sinny stood on Raven’s left and Clark moved to his right. The two faced each other, three heavy breaths into the microphones, three quick motions localized in their torsos. 

Clark raised his water bottle to his lips. Raven’s shirt was so wet it was translucent. 

 

_ The way that he touch me, no I can't get enough _

_ He keeping me up all night long (All night long) _

_ He motivate me (He motivate me), yeah, that's my baby (That's my baby) _

 

The surge of their voices in perfect harmony rocketed up Clark’s spine. It was a sensation he was familiar with, tingling skin and quivering nerves and all. Yet it took him by surprise every time. His smile widened as their steps locked in perfect coordination. No one’s breath hitched when they moved to the floor, arms taut and hips thrusting. If they had different steps after this, Clark would’ve been lost after watching what Mikey did to that area of the dancefloor. But he followed Mikey’s lead no problem. 

 

_ He got me singing ooh la, la, la, la, la, la, ayy _

_ I'm catching feelings ooh la, la, la, la, la, la, ayy _

 

This was their time to catch their breath and focus. They always laughed at this part, not because of the lack of lyrical depth or anything snobbish like that (they loved Little Mix), but because it mirrored their ascension into Julian Larson’s five boyfriends. He got them singing. They caught feelings. He motivated them. He was their baby. And after a while, that crossed over to each other. Clark noted that the others were thinking of the same thing as he watched glances being traded at the mirror in front of them. 

Sinny and Mikey twirled to the back while Corey and Raven knelt beside him. All the blood was rushing down his thighs as the pressure in his chest rose. Clark tugged the zipper of his jacket down (honestly, it was more a vest with a hood than a jacket) before his verse started. 

 

_ He get it, gon' get it, get it when he get home _

_ One look and my body hooked and away we go _

_ He get it, gon' get it, get it tonight _

 

He didn’t mean to do it so slow but he couldn’t help himself. The others were riling him up. It wasn’t on purpose but he wanted them to fight off distractions as much as he was. He winked when he noticed Corey rolling his eyes. Behind him, Sinny scoffed and laughed. He wasn’t sure but he thought he heard Mikey mutter, “So that’s how it’s gonna be.” Then it was off and he was shirtless.  He ran a hand down his abs, fingers slipping past a little bit of hem before he continued with his steps. Corey and him slid into each other’s places. Corey shrugged off his own jacket with some help. Hands lingered with gazes. Smiles grew sharp. The already warm air around them grew charged and flammable. 

 

_ We take off our labels on the coffee table _

_ 2AM and we just begun _

 

Three short breathy bursts with Corey and Sinny’s hips closer than intended later and it back to the chorus. Back to the same steps, though at different positions. Then the chorus cycled to the top with Clark taking a vocal run. They were on their knees. Clark leaned back, doing a note higher out of sheer adrenaline. Raven cheered him on following an extra breath as the others sang. 

They stood in a line. By this point, all of them had stripped the extra clothes Mikey suggested earlier. They continued to sing as they rolled their hips. At the end of the line, Sinny slid his shirt off too. Mikey’s hand was on his shoulder but went down his slick back. Clark was sure his voice cracked for a second but no one pointed it out. He was sandwiched between Mikey and Corey. They were so close to each other, he could see the sweat running down from Corey’s hairline, feel the heat of their skin, and sense the pull of their attraction. 

_ He motivate me (He motivate me), yeah, that's my baby (Yeah, that's my baby, huh) _

 

Sinny took himself out of the group, face aglow with enthusiasm. He stood right by the mirror, blocking Mikey’s view. This was the part that they decided to improvise. It was one thing to do a routine fit for the Magic Mike movie (“There should be a spin-off called ‘Magic Mikey,’” they joked too many times), it was another to purposefully bring Julian to the stage and give everyone at the event a show. Risky as it was, Julian asked for it. In a way. And it wasn’t like they couldn’t brush it off afterwards. Though it would’ve been more appropriate that Clark be the one to perform this part, being the only boyfriend the world knew about, they figured that it would be more stunning (in more ways than one) if Mikey were the one to bring Julian up.

Apprehensive as he was at the beginning, with the steps, the idea, and the lyrics, Mikey was grinding into it. He sauntered to Sinny, offering his hand. When Sinny took it, he was yanked into Mikey’s chest. Sinny pretended to be aghast as the others supplied background. Clark almost tripped as they moved formation. He fumbled a step that Sinny saw and waggled his head at. It wasn’t long until Sinny was threading his fingers through Mikey’s and swaying their hips together. Clark glanced at Raven and Corey, both of whom had a hunger in their lips. Clark felt it spike and skewer him when Sinny sang, “Yeah that’s my baby ah!” 

 

_ He motivate me, motivate me (That's my baby, yeah) _

_ When he's with me, bitches hate me (He motivate me, yeah) _

 

Sinny pried himself off of Mikey when the music dropped and they filled the silence with two lines of the final chorus. Clark found himself wanting to rush to the end. He came close to unplugging Sinny’s phone and pulling them all home. But practice was practice. Julian’s birthday was in three days. The music came back. They were back into their steps but this time they took turns dancing with Sinny at the center. It ended with Clark, naturally and unfortunately. As much as they all wanted to end it as a unit, something they’d always been and become more of when this relationship started, the world wasn’t ready for that. They weren’t ready for the world to know. For all intents and purposes, this was a joke gift that culminates in favor of Hollywood’s current favorite couple. 

There would always be the real birthday. 

 

_ When he's with me, bitches hate me (That's my baby, uh) _

_ He motivate me, motivate me (Oh la, la, la, la, la, la) _

_ The only guy that gets to date me (Hey, hey) _

 

Julian wasn’t here. He wasn’t going to be around until tomorrow afternoon. Maybe that was where all this excitement was coming from. Maybe it was the idea of doing this in front of an audience. Maybe it was the exhilaration of their old boyband ways coming to haunt them. Maybe not. Nevertheless, when it came to Clark and Sinny, with all the others doing their background vocals alongside Mikey’s lines, they were plastered to one another. Clark was sure Sinny could feel his bulge struggling and straining against two layers of remaining fabric. Four, counting Sinny’s bottoms. Then Mikey joined in, slotting himself behind Sinny, grinding. He pushed Sinny’s bear torso flush into Clark’s and his brain turned into static and his joints turned into jelly. That wasn’t part of the plan but it kinda was. The first time around, sure. But if Mikey pulled this at the party, the world would go haywire. 

Then again, they could pass, laugh, and brush it off later on. Just fun. Just for the gag of it all. How Clark wished. 

The moment the song ended—with a pose, heavy breathing, and an empty spot where Sinny was supposed to be instead of being against Clark—Sinny dropped his deodorant and his hands flew to Clark’s ruddy cheeks. His body sang before it knew the notes it was singing to. 

“Fucking kiss me,” Sinny gasped and Clark obliged. 

Clark’s fingers dug into Sinny’s hips. Sinny curled a hand around the roots of Clark’s hair as the free one got flung around his shoulders. Clark could feel Mikey’s lithe body press into Sinny’s and hear the sweet sound of a kiss on damp skin. Sinny moaned into Clark’s tongue. They pulled away. Clark’s eyes met Mikey’s. Then he saw Raven and Corey holding hands sharing a thought in a smile. 

“Let’s go home,” Mikey said into Sinny’s neck down to his shoulder. Clark could feel him tremble.

* * *

They didn’t do this too often without Julian. It seemed unfair not to include him. But sometimes, when times were hard and Julian was away, they couldn’t help themselves. Julian was fine with it, of course. They had sex with each other all the time. Not all at once like this, but in pairs and in threes. Their moods didn’t all coincide with one another on the daily as Clark thought at the start of their relationship. He didn’t expect everyone to pounce the way they did the second the doors were locked and they ran into the theater room. It was the closest soundproof room. They drove back here in separate cars. Sinny was all over him in the car until he deemed it a safety hazard. Clark had lost his patience for climbing stairs. Happily, so did the others. 

Clark wondered, briefly, so very briefly, about the last week or so of rehearsals. He wondered why it took them so long for their desires to intersect. Then it was forgotten in sensation. Thoughts that didn’t pertain to the present weren’t able to linger. Except for Julian. Julian was always the exception. He wasn’t present but he was past and future. He was with them all of the time and he was going to stay with them until he decided otherwise. 

He would’ve enjoyed this. He would’ve been at the center of it all, as he deserved, but they made it work. They took their turns. Even Clark himself didn’t mind a little penetration from time to time though everyone made it clear they’d rather have him do it instead. He wouldn’t disagree with that. 

Clark swore his heart was going to give up on him when they started riding him one by one, joking about who was going to get him to bust first. His body was burning at the edge of a fever. His stomach strained with each thrust he chose to meet. Right when he thought he would reach his end, someone else slid on his lap and on his cock. He wasn’t sure where all this energy was coming from. By now, it should’ve been all fumes. Still, each man, each set of eyes, each eager kiss, ignited reserves he didn’t know existed. 

Corey, wobbling hands pressed on Clark’s chest and gyrating hips grinding them together, whimpered around Raven’s dick as Raven moaned filthy phrases that he couldn’t start or finish. Clark’s body grew bright, each motion and each sound vibrating across his sweat stained skin. Above him, Sinny whined, falling to his elbows as Mikey slammed into him with almost angry grunts. Clark, one hand around Corey’s dick, reached over to Sinny’s jaw. He smiled as Clark slipped a thumb through his lips and gave him a light suck. He was so good at that. He could even rival Julian if that were possible. Sinny leaned towards him and Clark accepted the kiss. 

As soon as Sinny’s tongue danced above his and his hand fell on Clark’s throat, as soon as Corey dug his nails into Clark’s sensitive, hickeyed chest and hot spunk draped his hand, as soon as Raven laughed and cheered and told him how hot that was, as soon as Mikey’s breath hitched and he whispered how much he loved them through his teeth, Clark unloaded himself. And it shuddered through him. It shattered his bones and reformed them. He saw a supernova in the darkness behind his eyes. Arches of electricity zoomed over every hair follicle on his head. He choked on a breath and Sinny’s chuckle was on his lips. Kisses peppered the edges of his face. He shook with every breath he managed to catch.

When Clark reoriented himself, Corey sighed. “I win, I guess.” Mikey snorted into Sinny’s shoulder. 

They didn’t stop. Not for a while. It was only the first round after all. Despite the whole day that they had, they still had a couple in them. 

Just as Clark thought they were going to have a good night’s sleep, he was woken up by someone running their fingers up his neck and down to the middle of his back. Right above his consciousness, he heard kissing and murmured words. Then there was kissing on his cheek too. His eyes fluttered open. It was Mikey. He almost forgot they’d ended up cuddling when they decided to move to a living room couch. He could’ve sworn he was cuddling Raven. 

“What time is it?” Clark slurred. There was no hint of light anywhere. 

Mikey hushed him then punctuated it with a kiss. His hands wandered low. Clark leaned into it. His body was more awake than his mind, that was for sure. He was sore. While Mikey’s touch was as tender as they went, Clark couldn’t keep himself from hissing. The space above his head shifted and something tumbled an inch away from him. He looked up, mostly from surprise, he’d much rather keep kissing Mikey. Sinny winked at Clark. After shifting a little, he noted that Raven was biting his sweater to keep from making too much noise as Sinny bucked into him. Meanwhile, Corey was kneeling beside Mikey and Mikey shifted around. Corey leaned in for a kiss on Mikey’s cheek before sliding himself in. Mikey’s lips parted. His breath came in short gasps and he clutched Clark. 

“Is no one in this house sore?” Clark joked as he carded his hands through Mikey’s mussed hair. 

“You have. A big. Dick.” Raven groaned. “We get it.” 

“Just sharing some late night love,” Sinny murmured into Raven’s neck. “Can’t help it.”

Clark shook his head and kissed Mikey, whose grip tightened with Corey’s thrusts. Clark hissed again. “Slow and soft, okay?” Mikey nodded into the kiss.

* * *

 

After a jolting moment of panic, Clark remembered that they didn’t have anything too important set for the day. Julian was coming home and they were going to pick him up. It wasn’t until later. He’d set alarms. They all did when their night devolved into what it did. He rolled over and pulled a body near him. Whoever it was squirmed then settled. His hand, whoever it was, sought his and threaded them together. A gentle caress of the thumb lulled Clark back to sleep. 

Which was why he jumped the second he heard the door click shut. His hair flopped over his face in an angle it wasn’t used to. Raven, who was the one beside him, shot up as well. Hair in perfect and beautiful disarray. Along the bed of the couch, Sinny groaned. 

“Who—?” Raven started.

“Julian,” Clark said when his eyes adjusted. 

The rest of them sat up. Julian slid his sunglasses to the top of his head, an easy smile playing on his lips. The clothes he wore weren’t his, down to the shoes. He crossed his arms as he approached them. 

“You weren’t supposed to be here yet,” Sinny said, rubbing his face. “We were gonna pick you up and it would’ve been so cute and shit. I was gonna get you coffee.” 

“Well I thought surprising you would be cute and shit too.” Julian sat on the back of the couch and pressed a kiss on Sinny’s lips then the one nearest to him, Corey. Mikey crawled over with a hopeful look on his face. He got a kiss too. He continued to smile at all of them. 

“We missed you,” Clark said. “I’m glad you’re back early.” 

“Good thing I didn’t go ahead with the whole morning pizza delivery thing.” He scrunched his nose. “This place reeks of sex and I didn’t get a single Snapchat from any of you.” He leaned over to Clark and ghosted his fingers along the constellan of marks down his neck and chest. It was only then he realized he was shirtless. “You know I like to feel included when you do this without me.” Julian pouted. 

“Don’t worry, hon.” Raven stretched. “Maybe for your birthday. Both of them.” 

Julian shrugged then let himself fall into the couch. “Someone cuddle me.” Sinny dropped on him before he finished the sentence. He ruffled Sinny’s hair with both hands. Clark lied back down. Raven joined him. 

Mikey stood up, exposing all the marks along his thighs and patting his hair into a reasonable shape. “I’ll make breakfast.” He limped away. 

“Wow.” Julian shifted underneath Sinny and blew his hair away. “What did I miss last night?” 

“Nothing you haven’t already experienced.” Corey leaned over to kiss his forehead. “I’ll help Mikey with breakfast. He doesn’t look like he can move around that much.” He added with a snicker.

“Neither can you,” Mikey called. “I made sure of that!” 

Julian laughed and it was just the thing Clark needed to hear. “Oh it’s good to be back. Sinny—oh my god don’t kiss me there right now!” As the laughter continued, Clark sighed with contentment and kissed Raven’s head on his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Get it? Unhinged? Because Julian "the Hinge" Larson isn't there?   
> (Insert laugh track)


End file.
